Hollow
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: Dracula feels nothing but emptiness, the devil may have given him wings, but not life.


Hollow

I do not own anything related to the movie Van Helsing (2004), nor the characters.

Hollow…he knew the feeling well. Lightning flashed through the tall dark towers of his frozen castle. Pillars of cement with the ice and snow glittering upon it, the walls cold and plain with signs of age and frost covered from head to foot, no light had entered this domain for years, and the chilling temperatures would freeze anyone alive, not that he had much to worry about.

Dracula paced about his in stone coffin while his brides were above his head gossiping about news that he neither cared nor had any interest in, women had trivial things to talk about. Dracula did not look as many men do; he had a beautiful almost white complex with black ebony hair clasped back into a low ponytail held together by gold hairpiece. It seemed the clip had spikes at the tip which almost resembled one of his most dominating features, his fangs. Clothed in black from head to toe, it would seem he was one of the many shadows which clothed the castle's interior, he would not have been noticed if it were not for his piercing blue eyes, they were clear as ice and just as cold.

Turning his head towards his large grand window, he brought his hand to his mouth and placed it just below his lower lip, his other hand supporting his arm. His mind was racing over his disappointment in his quest to not only finish the Valerious, but also bringing his children to life. Many times in the night he had made frequent visits to hell asking the devil to grant him more power to have his children live, but each time he was refused and beaten for his incompetence. The devil may have granted him wings, but not life.

Anger began to fill Dracula's core, he would not tolerate any more failures. " Master." His brides called to him. They were beautiful with long flowing hair, eyes full of fire and bodies that could kill a man with one look. All three ladies as if walking on air glided to his side and placed their hands upon his body, making small caresses along his shoulders, legs and neck. Although he could not feel joy, sorrow, love, he could feel desire and lust, so to him it made up for everything.

"Daughters, what troubles you?" Dracula asked in his husky Romanian voice. He began to trail one hand down a girl clothed in green's side, and with his other on a bride dressed in yellow he began to trace his hand over her hips and thighs. A moan escaped both their lips.

"Master, please we know what you need." They purred between biting and groping his body. They always seemed to know when he needed to let his mind go and embrace his wild side. A moan escaped Dracula's mouth, and his brides responded to his sounds and touches as well. "Come my brides, let us try again." All the sucking and groping stopped. The brides looked at him with sorrowful eyes and pleaded, "No Master, every time we try we fail, I can't stand seeing our children die time after time, please Master no more."

Dracula screamed and threw the girls to the floor. Picking up broken pieces of cement and wood he angrily threw them at walls, the floor nearly missing his brides who huddled together in the far corner of the room, all three crying in fear and shock. "Damn you all!" he screamed. "Why do you think I have all three of you here? To sit around and gawk!? You fools, you devil whores!" His eyes no longer icy and cold; but fiery red and full of anger. Flying to the women, he grabbed the wrists of the women dressed in yellow and yelled to all their faces, "LEAVE ME!" With that said, he pushed them away and turned into a creature of such horror that children would weep at the sight, women would cower and scream, and men would no longer feel brave.

His body turned large with the colour of a dark grey and wings as large as two Transylvanian horses, with claws as long and sharp as the pikes which he impaled men on long ago when he was not the creature he was now, but a living, _feeling_, breathing man. He took he two powerful hands and broke free of the glass window where he once stood, and took flight into the cold air, not that he could feel it, for he was after all…hollow.


End file.
